The Sacred Realm
by BNCfanfic
Summary: Din, Farore and Nayru have created "The Sacred Realm." It is a beautiful world where all beings live in harmony. However, as of late, dark creatures from the realm "Thriskbane" have been threatening the citizens of this world. Give the story a read and follow it to catch up on the latest updates when they come out!
1. Prologue

Prologue

In a time before the world was created, before the sun and sky had even existed there was a sacred place that contained all forces of life; both good and evil. Within this Realm were three kingdoms that were ruled by three queens. Din, the queen of Gerthmyer, the Kingdom of Power. Nayru, The queen of Aquinea, the Kingdom of Wisdom. And Farore, The queen of Forstinar and the Kingdom of Courage.

Together these queens gave life and meaning to the beings that existed within their realm and together were able to create a world in which they saw fit to live. However not all living things were deemed good. Some were exiled into a second realm of evil, away from those the queens cherished. As the number of beings forced into this new realm increased, they began to take hold of the anger and hate towards the queens of their old realm and began to seek revenge against them.

Gerthmyer is the Kingdom of Power that Din herself had sculpted from her strong will and placed into the old realm. She also created inhabitants for this kingdom that she had called Gorons; a proud, powerful race made from the very earth that Din had created.

Aquinea is the Kingdom of Wisdom and knowledge that Nayru herself had crafted with the power of her mind. She called the inhabitants of her kingdom Zoras, a humanoid species that, in order to live, required a certain element created by Nayru which she called water.

Forstinar is the Kingdom of Courage that Farore had created with the will of her Soul. The inhabitants of Forstinar were known as Deku, a people who were given the ability to grow to massive size and were known to bare their own foods that Farore called fruit.

Thriskbane, the realm of the forbidden, is where all of the corrupted creations of the 3 queens are sent until their evils are reduced.

**Together, all of these places make up the Sacred Realm.**


	2. Forstinar: Part 1

**Forstinar**

"You all have been selected to assist me and this kingdom of Forstinar". Farore said strongly to the three privileged Dekus standing in front of her. "Within my past few slumbers I have been haunted by a darkness that forges my peaceful dreams into horrifying nightmares where the creatures of the Thriskbane Realm run rampant. I fear it is an omen of terrible things to come. The state of the Sacred Realm could be in grave danger. And that is why I have called upon each of you to assist me."

"Pythorne, The First Gate Guard of Farore's Palace".

"Fiurak, The Guardian of the Forstinar Shrine"

"Tyrinat, The Forstinar peacekeeper"

Farore looked among the three proud Deku that she had selected to help her cleanse her dreams of the evils that dwell within them.

"You see. I need the three of you to travel inside of my dreams to solve the problem so we can determine what they are trying to say. Can I count on you three to do that?"

The three chosen ones replied with one simple nod all in unison.

"I knew you three were the right choice for the job." She said. "But please, be warned; the task that lies ahead of you will be treacherous. Your lives may be at stake. I wish all of you health and prosperity as you begin this quest". With that, Farore lay on the ground and suddenly she, along with the 3 chosen ones were cloaked in a bright green light as the Dekus were sent into the mind of their queen. Shortly thereafter, Farore dozed off into a deep sleep. Their journey had begun.

Fiurak awoke next to his brethren in the center of Farore's Mind. From where they stood, they could see three different paths leading the Dekus from their starting location.

"Men, wake up," he told his comrades "I think we are here.

"This is it?" Asked Pythorne.

"Hmm, seems pretty empty to me." Said Tyrinat.

"Focus men. We have a job to do…Look; there are three paths over there. One for each of us. They must lead to something." Said Fiurak confidently. "I'll take the center Path." "Tyrinat you take the left, Pythorne the right. Surely these paths meet back together again further down. We will group up again then."

And without another word spoken the Dekus traveled down their respective paths.

Fiurak's path was dark, seemingly much darker than the others. Nonetheless, he continued on his way being sure to keep his guard up no matter how peaceful the current area around him may seem.

Suddenly, on cue, a Dark sub-human beast morphed up out of the floor a short distance from Fiurak. The being was about twice Fiurak's size and had a dark shroud surrounding its face. The creature slowly looked around and spotted the Deku. The beast screeched at the sight of him and charged on two feet with its claws ready to slash through Furiak with one swipe. With the beast charging quickly, Fiurak had to think quickly. He armed himself with a large stone he discovered at his feet. As the beast gained speed, Fiurak readied the stone, holding it high above his head. The beast lunged toward him, and with perfect timing, the Deku slammed the stone down on the head of the beast. It was surely a killing blow.

With the beast defeated, Fiurak began to investigate the now lifeless body. He noticed it had two Mouths full of razor sharp teeth and a set of claws on each hand. This was certainly not an average Deku Baba that Fiurak would normally have to put down when it rotted back home. No, this creature was created by a dark power greater than that of Farore's. Fiurak, studying the creature even closer came up with an idea. _Perhaps I can find a way to remove the claws and bones of this beast and forge myself a weapon._ Fiurak thought.

With that, the hero smashed the stone he'd used to kill the beast into several shards in order to get a piece sharp enough to penetrate the beast's skin. After much slashing and stabbing, Fiurak was finally able to penetrate the flesh of the beast and remove its largest bone. He then used a second piece of the stone to remove the beast's claws. Using the tail of the creature, Fiurak was able to tie a claw to the bone he had scavenged to craft a fine blade. _I shall call it Farore's Blade,_ thought Fiurak.

After he had finished his admiration for his new weapon, he continued on through the pathway. As he trekked on, he felt as though his chances of exiting this place alive were becoming extremely slim. The pathway was getting darker, and there was no end in sight.

He had now been inside of Farore's mind for a few hours. He figured it was time for a break. Fiurak sat down on a large boulder, leaned up against the cave wall and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a loud rustling from further on down the cave. He immediately shot to his feet and ran around the corner to find the source of the noise. There, he was soon met by three more of the vicious creatures similar to the one he had faced further back.

Fiurak, now armed with Farore's blade charged, fearlessly at the creatures and began hacking and slashing, dealing a great deal of damage to all three. He finished them off in no time.

After the fight, the exhausted hero looked down long pathway that lay before him. There was a bright light off in the distance. Hoping this meant the end of his journey, Fiurak immediately began sprinting towards his destination.

As he reached the end of the tunnel, he heard a voice call out, "Fiurak is that you?"

"Pythorne?" Fiurak called back.

"Yes, yes it's me!" Pythorne shouted.

Fiurak finally reached the large room which was mostly empty aside from a few large boulders, and greeted his fellow Deku with a long embrace.

"Boy am I glad to see you." Fiurak said.

"That was hell back there." Pythorne explained to him.

"Tell me about it. Hey, where is Tyrinat? It doesn't even look like a third pathway leads out to here."

Pythorne simply shrugged, fearing the worst.

Suddenly, the floor to the large room began to rumble, and a giant shadow creature began to emerge.

"Split up and find someplace to hide!" Fiurak commanded as he ran to his left, separating from his comrade.

The large beast was now fully emerged into the large area. It stood on four legs and had big long horns and a tail. The beast was also mostly covered in thick scales. It roared as it ferociously searched for one of the Dekus.

Fiurak peeked out over the boulder he had taken shelter behind and located the creature. It was on the other side of the room, sniffing around near the spot where Pythorne retreated to.

The hero acted quickly and emerged from his hiding spot, waving Farore's blade around and whistling at the monster in an attempt to attract it away from Pythorne who was armed only with a wooden stick.

Without hesitating, the beast charged toward Fiurak. The Deku lowered his stance and prepared for the creature. He stood still until the beast was about to ram him and then promptly dove out of the way. The beast, having too much momentum slammed into the rock wall. Noticing he had a second to escape, Fiurak ran towards Pythorne, who had now emerged from his hiding spot as well. The two stood side by side and observed the beast as it dizzily stood back up and turned around to focus his sights on the Dekus once more. He galloped into a sprint and came barreling towards the two of them.

"Get ready to jump out of the way." Fiurak ordered.

"No." Pythorne replied. "Look, there appears to be a weak spot with no armor on the top of his head. If I could just get a clear shot at it with your blade, it will kill the beast in one blow."

The Deku grabbed Fiurak's blade from out of his hand and readied himself for the beast.

At the moment of impact Fiurak mad the split-second decision to jump out of the way to safety while Pythorne leaped forward and attempted to stab the monster. However, his plan did not work. Instead, the powerful creature bashed Pythorne into the rock wall. His body fell lifeless to the ground.

Fiurak was horrified. He suddenly filled with rage and charged toward the beast who had now gotten his large horns stuck in the wall.

The hero scavenged for his blade which had been flung across the room and charged at the trapped beast.

Furiak ran up its tail toward the weak spot on its head, and thrust Farore's Blade into the skull of the creature as it collapsed to the ground. With a sense of victory, Fiurak removed the blade form the fallen beast and held it up to the sky.

Suddenly, the blade began to grow a bright green light and Fiurak could hear the voice of Farore. "Great Fiurak, you have proven yourself well". With that I hereby announce you as the champion of Forstinar.

Fiurak nodded. "I am accepting of your decision my queen. I will do what I must to protect you and Forstinar from any opposing forces that may come upon us."

"I am very grateful for your loyalty, and more so for your courage". Farore said. "Now Fiurak return to me so that I may reward you properly for your success." Suddenly, Fiurak once again found himself found himself cloaked in green light as he returned to Farore's Palace Gate.

"You have done well to assist me Fiurak". Farore said as she emerged from her palace gates. "You have brought peace to my dreams and I can now start to make sense of their meanings."

"I will always do what I must to protect and assist this kingdom of Forstinar my queen, even if I must risk my own life to do so." Fiurak said.

"You are very noble, Fiurak. Your name will soon be famous to all of your fellow Deku." Farore replied. "But now it is time for me to discuss a more important matter with you Fiurak". Farore said. "It is time for me to discuss with you the truth behind my nightmares and the origin of the creatures you defeated while ravaging my mind of darkness."

The Deku nodded.

"When my sisters and I created this realm, we created many creatures that would help us inhabit and govern it". Farore began. "Many of the creatures we created were of good nature and were confirmed able to live in this realm with us". Farore continued. "However, there were some creatures that were corrupt upon creation that we were forced to exile to an alternate realm known to us as Thriskbane. The main problem now is the creatures within Thriskbane are beginning to salvage some of the intelligence that they were given upon their creation and are planning to extract revenge by returning to this realm to unleash chaos. Now I must ask you to travel to the center of the realm, where my sisters and I believe the attack will begin. You are to recruit as many allies as you can in order to stop the beings of Thriskbane from taking this peaceful realm away from those who happily inhabit it." Farore concluded.

"I will do what I must to keep this kingdom and the realm that contains it safe from any threat, whatever the cost may be". Firuak replied.

"Then go forth brave Fiurak, and save this kingdom and this realm from the great force that threatens it."

"As you wish, Queen Farore."

And with that, Fiurak left the palace of his queen to begin his Long and perilous quest.


End file.
